<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>satu lusin tahun by toddlersun (clowningweeb)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320842">satu lusin tahun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/toddlersun'>toddlersun (clowningweeb)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, M/M, farmer yeing yay, rich boy minsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/toddlersun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"tandanya kasih sayang tidak terbatas jarak dan waktu."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>satu lusin tahun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Beomdeuk harus kemari</em>.</p><p>Bibinya yang mengirimkan berbaris-baris pesan yang memberitahukan kondisi terkini neneknya. Wanita yang rambutnya memutih sempurna itu, menurut bibinya, mulai bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tak ingin dikunjungi siapa pun dan mulai melupakan banyak hal. Neneknya yang sangat ramah dan tak sekalipun meninggikan suara mendadak meneriaki orang-orang yang menelepon dan menuduh mereka semua menginginkan kematiannya demi harta. Sebab jika ia meninggal, harta miliknya juga suaminya yang baru meninggal bulan lalu secara otomatis akan menjadi milik ahli waris.</p><p>Yang Minsoo tahu, neneknya bukan orang seperti itu.</p><p>Maka ketika bibinya mengeluhkan perihal perubahan tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengepak barangnya dan mengambil tiket paling pagi menuju kampung halaman yang sudah belasan tahun tak pernah ia kunjungi. Tiket pesawat terpagi kemudian dilanjutkan kereta lalu angkutan umum yang bisa menjangkau pelosok pedesaan yang dahulu menjadi tempat kesukaan Minsoo kecil. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu seharian itu berakhir ketika mobil <em>pick-up</em> yang membawanya beserta sayur-mayur juga berkeranjang-keranjang ayam tarung berhenti di ujung jalan yang belum dibeton. Hujan belakangan membuat lumpur dan becek hingga ujung-ujung celana panjangnya terciprat air kotor. Ranselnya ia betulkan posisinya lalu ia melompat turun dari mobil bak sambil mengulurkan uang yang digulung untuk berterimakasih pada supirnya. Lelaki yang ia panggil paman itu menolak uang Minsoo dan berkata ia tak mungkin menerima uang dari keponakan yang pulangnya lebih jarang daripada hujan musim kemarau. Minsoo tertawa mendengarnya dan menarik kembali uangnya. Tak lupa ia iyakan permintaan paman tersebut ketika ia menitipkan salam untuk nenek Minsoo.</p><p>Desanya berubah cukup jauh. Dahulu, rumah tak sebanyak ini dan jalanan yang ia lalui kebanyakan adalah pematang yang ditutupi rerumputan liar. Jalanan ini dulu tak sebesar sekarang dan seingatnya, mobil tak bisa lewat ke sini kecuali melalui jalan berliku dari samping bukit kecil yang membawa mereka langsung ke rumah peristirahatan keluarga. Kakek dan Neneknya dulu tidak benar-benar menempati rumah ini. Mereka sama seperti keluarga yang lainnya memilih untuk bekerja di kota dan kembali pada hari libur panjang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga besar di sini. Beberapa belas tahun terakhir sejak kakeknya pensiun, mereka memilih menetap di sini dan menikmati ketenangan yang disediakan pedesaan. Menolak ajakan anak-anaknya yang sama sekali tak keberatan dengan mereka.</p><p>Tidak ada rumah yang berpagar di desa ini. Di jalanan kecil itu, ada bekas-bekas kulit padi berserakkan dan belum dibersihkan. Mungkin sedang dijemur lalu buru-buru dibawa masuk ketika hujan tahu-tahu mampir mengguyur desa. Tidak ada lagi orang di luar rumah tapi pintu-pintu rumah masih dibiarkan terbuka. Beberapa yang duduk di depan pintu menyapanya ramah dan menanyakan tujuannya. Barulah ketika ia menjawab, lelaki itu mengenalinya sebagai Beomdeuk, cucu lelaki pasangan paling kaya di desa ini.</p><p>(Minsoo menolak tawaran untuk diantarkan sampai rumah dengan sepeda ontel milik bapak itu dengan alasan ia ingin berjalan dan menikmati suasana pedesaan.)</p><p>Ketika ia melanjutkan perjalanan, namanya dipanggil lagi. Minsoo berhenti dan menengok ke belakang, menemukan sosok jangkung sedang menyipitkan mata lalu berlari-lari ke arahnya.</p><p>“Paman bilang Beomdeuk ada di sini. Kenapa nenek nggak heboh cucunya pulang?”</p><p>Minsoo tertawa. “Kok bisa muka kamu nggak berubah sama sekali, Jinhyuk?”</p><p>Pemuda bercelana pendek dan berbaju kaos itu tertawa lebar lalu tanpa ragu memeluk hangat lelaki itu. Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan bertanya kabar. Tak percaya kalau akan bertemu lagi belasan tahun kemudian dan saling mengenali dalam satu pandangan saja. Sebelah lengan Jinhyuk merangkul Minsoo dan keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut.</p><p>“Kamu nggak pernah pergi?”</p><p>“Nggak. Rumahku kan di sini.”</p><p>Minsoo mengulum senyum. “Terus cita-citamu ngelihat monas?”</p><p>“Televisi udah berwarna. Di ujung sana, dekat balai desa, kakekmu menyumbangkan modem untuk dipakai siapa yang butuh. Kita semua patungan membayar perbulannya sampai sekarang. Aku tahu monas masih di sana dan belum digadai pemerintah sampai sekarang.”</p><p>“Wooseok bagaimana?”</p><p>Minsoo menyadari bagaimana ekspresi cerah Jinhyuk sedikit berubah ketika nama itu disebut. Jinhyuk yang lekat menatapnya tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah ia mengatakan kabar Wooseok <em>harusnya</em> baik-baik saja. Minsoo tahu diri untuk tak menggali lebih lanjut jadi pertanyaannya lebih pada hal-hal nostalgik seperti apakah ayunan dari ban bekas mereka di pohon besar dekat ladang jagung masih ada atau tidak.</p><p>“Masih. Dipakai sama anak-anak lain sekarang. Udah tiga kali diganti karena banyak yang bego naik berlima sampai talinya putus.” Jinhyuk menghela napas tapi ekspresinya terhibur. “Sekarang desa ini ramai. Beda sama kita dulu yang sebaya cuma berempat.”</p><p>Mendengar hitungan kepala itu, ekspresi Minsoo melembut. Kepalanya menyajikan kenangan mengenai masa kecilnya yang seru. Dirinya, Jinhyuk, Wooseok, dan satu orang lagi yang selalu ia gandeng karena bertubuh paling kecil dan juga sangat ceroboh.</p><p>“Yein masih di sini?”</p><p>Jinhyuk melemparkan tatapan menggoda pada Minsoo. “Bukannya kamu ke sini mau ketemu si kecil?”</p><p>Minsoo tergelak lalu menyikut Jinhyuk main-main.</p><p>*</p><p>Pelukan neneknya masih sehangat yang ia ingat. Dua lengan yang tak sekuat dulu dengan kerut-kerut di kulit menyentuh kedua pipi Minsoo yang menduduk agar wanita itu dapat mencium pipinya dengan bibirnya yang dingin. Minsoo balas memeluk. Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tepat di telinga yang sudah dibantu alat pendengaran. Kepergian kakek mengubah banyak hal, termasuk kondisi kesehatan neneknya yang tahu-tahu berubah mundur: pendengaran menumpul, jalan yang harus dibantu tongkat, juga letih yang terasa jika terlalu banyak bekerja. Minsoo sendiri menyadari bagaimana rambut neneknya menipis tapi wanita itu masih mengikat rapi rambutnya dan menjepitnya dengan jepit hitam kecil-kecil.</p><p>“Nenek pasti senang, ‘kan?” Jinhyuk yang mengumumkan kedatangannya dengan berteriak-teriak di depan pintu tak repot-repot berbisik di telinga sang nenek. Ia terlihat biasa berbicara dengan mulut yang diperjelas dan suara setengah berteriak. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Tak berhenti menggenggam tangan cucu yang ia sayangi sambil menjawab pertanyaan Jinhyuk dengan ekspresi bahagia.</p><p>“Sudah makan?” Kembali neneknya bertanya dan Minsoo menggeleng perlahan. “Jinhyuk sudah?”</p><p>“Belum. Sengaja dikosongin perutnya biar bisa makan masakan nenek banyak-banyak.” Minsoo mengerling jenaka dan wanita itu tertawa. Tangannya yang kurus menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan cucunya lalu menoleh pada Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Jinhyuk belum, Nek,” pemuda itu mengulas cengiran iseng. “Belum dua kali.”</p><p>Decak lolos dari bibir wanita tua tersebut tapi ia terlihat senang mendengar jawaban kedua pemuda tersebut. Lekas ia minta asisten rumah tangganya untuk menyiapkan meja dan wanita itu menggandeng Minsoo untuk masuk ke dalam.</p><p>“Jinhyuk nggak boleh masuk, Nek?”</p><p>Wanita itu menepuk dahinya jenaka lalu menggestur Jinhyuk untuk mengekori mereka. Membuat semua yang ada di sana tergelak melihat tingkahnya.</p><p>Makan malam berakhir dengan sepiring kecil puding mangga yang rasanya terlalu manis. Asisten rumah tangga membisikkan pada mereka kalau nenek lupa sudah memasukkan gula dan terus menambahkan gula hingga dihentikan. Keduanya berusaha menghabiskan puding tersebut meski rasanya benar-benar membuat mereka ingin meletakkan bubuk kopi di atas lidah. Sisanya semua berakhir menyenangkan. Nenek pamit tidur karena lelah dan membiarkan Minsoo serta Jinhyuk berbincang di halaman belakang sambil bergantian merogohkan tangan ke toples berisi biskuit telur. Keduanya bertukar kabar dan sesekali menyikut ketika ejekan saling dilemparkan hingga di satu titik, keduanya kehabisan kata dan memilih menikmati langit malam yang bersih.</p><p>“Aku nggak dekat lagi sama Wooseok.”</p><p>Minsoo berhenti mendongak melihat lonceng angin dari bambu yang diikat di ranting pohon yang menjuntai dekat teras. Kepalanya meneleng menatap Jinhyuk yang terlihat serius memandangi langit. “Berantem?”</p><p>“Putus.”</p><p>Minsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seingatnya, dulu mereka lebih banyak bertengkar daripada akurnya. Daripada satu sama lain, lebih tepat kalau dikatakan Jinhyuk lebih senang bersama Yein dan Wooseok cenderung dekat dengan dirinya. Berita kalau dua orang yang lebih banyak baku hantam dan saling dorong masuk sungai pernah terlibat dalam hubungan romansa jelas tidak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya.</p><p>“Aku kaget kalian pacaran.”</p><p>Jinhyuk tertawa hambar. “Sama. Aku juga kaget,” senyumnya terpeta sedikit lalu pelan-pelan jatuh. “Sampai akhirnya kita berakhir. Aku nggak tahu apakah pacaran itu pilihan tepat atau enggak. Rasanya menyesal.”</p><p>“Kalian putusnya nggak baik-baik?”</p><p>“Entah,” Jinhyuk berujar lemah. “Nggak berantem. Ngomong baik-baik, nggak ditoyor sama dia. Tapi ekspresinya kecewa banget. Dia nggak bilang apa-apa waktu aku minta kita udahan.”</p><p>“Alasan udahannya?”</p><p>“Wooseok mau merantau,” Jinhyuk melipat kakinya yang panjang lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas tempurung lutut. “Aku nggak mau nahan. Dia sempat mau nolak coba. Bilang kayaknya nggak apa-apa kalau kita kuliah di tempat yang sama. Padahal kesempatan buat keluar dari tempat ini kan nggak bakal kejadian dua kali.”</p><p>“Wooseok tahu alasan kamu gitu?”</p><p>“Enggak, sih. Kok kesannya aku sok pahlawan.”</p><p>Minsoo mendengus. “Dari dulu kalian masih aja gengsi-gengsian.”</p><p>Jinhyuk tidak menampik. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali menatap langit. “Nggak apa-apa. Yang penting dia kuliah.”</p><p>Minsoo tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi setelahnya.</p><p>*</p><p>Jinhyuk harus membantu ayahnya pagi-pagi mengecek tambak jadi Minsoo putuskan setelah sarapan, ia berjalan menyusuri desa tersebut.</p><p>Rencananya harusnya membuatnya mengitari setiap sisi desa ini tapi kedua tungkainya yang panjang bergerak menyusuri jalanan yang ia hapal setiap belokannya di luar kepala. Sepuluh batang kayu, dua belokan, lampu-lampu jalanan yang dijarak agak jauh, maka ia tiba di satu bagian kecil dengan kebun buah naga dan hanya ada empat rumah di sana. Di jalannya, ada kain putih besar terkembang dengan padi-padi yang sedang dijemur. Ibu-ibu duduk di tepi bercengkrama sambil memegangi tongkat yang ujungnya diberi kantung plastik—alat pengusir ayam.</p><p>“Hwanhee!! Kenapa ayamnya dikeluarin?”</p><p>“Nggak ada aku keluarin, Bang?”</p><p>“Terus ayamnya buka kandang sendiri?”</p><p>“Dongyeol mungkin!”</p><p>“NGAPAIN AKU NGELUARIN AYAM TETANGGA?”</p><p>Langkah Minsoo terhenti ketika ia mendengar keributan tersebut. Tak jauh darinya, ada orang-orang yang sudah lama sekali tak ia lihat. Hwanhee yang rambutnya memanjang dan sekarang terlihat tak terima karena dituduh membuka kandang ayam, Dongyeol yang ke luar dari rumahnya sambil memegang kail pancingan untuk mengklarifikasi tuduhan tak beralasan yang dialamatkan padanya, lalu sosok bertubuh kurus yang terlihat sebal menunjuk-nunjuk ayam yang berlarian di dekat pagi yang sedang dijemur.</p><p>“Yeing?”</p><p>Refleks saja bibirnya mengucapkan nama itu. Setiap silabelnya lolos tanpa bisa ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Tiga kepala yang adu mulut sontak berbalik dan terkejut mendengar panggilan yang hanya ditujukan pada satu dari mereka. Si empunya nama mengerjap. Tangan masih memegang erat tangkai kayu miliknya lalu terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya demikian.</p><p>Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya ‘Yeing’.</p><p>“Minsoo? Go Minsoo?”</p><p>“Suara kamu nggak berubah,” Minsoo tak menjawab tapi ekspresi senangnya menunjukkan kalau ia memang si empunya nama yang disebut Yein. Dua kepala lain—Dongyeol dan Hwanhee—terkesiap. Tak menyangka orang lama tiba-tiba muncul setelah belasan tahun meninggalkan tempat mereka.</p><p>“Bang Beomdeuk??”</p><p>“Masih aja manggil abang kayak gitu, ya?” Minsoo terkekeh. Tanpa segan ia jitak kepala Hwanhee main-main lalu mengusaknya gemas. “Keluarga juga bukan.”</p><p>“Kok? Kok?” Dongyeol masih terkejut. “KOK BISA?”</p><p>“Nenek pengen ketemu, jadi abang pulang.” Jemarinya menyentil dahi Dongyeol. “Perasaan dulu kalian cuma sepinggang, deh? Sekarang udah tinggi semua.”</p><p>“Ya, kan dikasih makan sama ibu. Emang ayam doang?” Hwanhee terkekeh. “Asyik, bang Yein engap.”</p><p>Yein memukul Hwanhee dengan tongkat kayunya dan sebelum tongkat itu sempat menyentuh bokongnya, ia sudah mengelak lebih dahulu.</p><p>“Apa kabar?” Minsoo kembali pada Yein yang masih terlihat kaget dengan kemunculannya. “Kok nggak berubah suaranya?”</p><p>Yein mendengus. “Harus ya hal pertama yang dibahas habis nggak ketemu lama itu suara? Emang seaneh itu, ya?”</p><p>“Bukan,” Minsoo tergelak. “Lucu. Suaranya masih lucu. Makanya aku kaget. Itu bukan ledekan, tapi pujian.”</p><p>“Kamu selalu kayak gitu sama orang.”</p><p>“Cuma sama kamu kok.” Ujarnya tenang serupa dengan ekspresinya. Percakapan yang terjadi membuat dua orang lainnya saling lirik lalu terkikik.</p><p>“Kenapa ketawa?” Yein menoleh pada Hwanhee yang pertama kali pecah dalam tawa.</p><p>“Nggak apa-apa. Lucu aja, kita berdua kayak nggak dianggap.”</p><p>(Hwanhee lari ke dalam rumah sebelum Yein sempat memberinya pelajaran.)</p><p>*</p><p>Tidak ada yang berubah pada Jinhyuk selain tinggi badannya. Sikapnya tetap hangat dan seringkali membuatnya diledek bapak-bapak (seperti Sooil, pemuda desa mereka yang bertahun-tahun jadi ketua karang taruna). Namun Yein, lelaki bertubuh kecil itu, seperti berhenti dipengaruhi waktu karena ia masih sama seperti bagaimana Minsoo mengingatnya.</p><p>“Kata Jinhyuk kamu sekarang kuliah, ya?”</p><p>Yein mengangguk. “Akhirnya bisa kuliah. Duitnya udah cukup buat sampai akhir semester jadi begitu.”</p><p>“Sekarang nggak kuliah?”</p><p>“Enggak. Cuma tiga hari dalam seminggu.”</p><p>“Ke sana naik apa?”</p><p>“Nebeng sama bang Sooil tiap dia ke kota ngebawa sayurnya.”</p><p>“Jam berapa tuh perginya?”</p><p>“Jam lima? Setengah enam paling lama.”</p><p>Minsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia seruput kelapa mudanya sambil melihat ke arah sawah yang menguning. Di dekat mereka, ada segerombolan bebek yang mencoba memakan padi dan dibiarkan. Kata Yein, nanti ia akan ke sana dan mengecek apakah ada telur yang jatuh di dekat-dekat pematang.</p><p>“Kamu…, kenapa ada di sini?” Yein memberanikan diri bertanya. “Bukannya harusnya udah kerja?”</p><p>“Cuti. Nenek mau ketemu.”</p><p>“Ooh.”</p><p>Hening lagi. Yein memegang kelapa mudanya erat-erat lalu menyeruputnya lambat. Sengaja berlama-lama agar ada bahan untuk menghindari tatap muka dengan Minsoo.</p><p>“Kamu minum sama makannya masih kayak dulu, ya? Lambat-lambat.”</p><p>Yein hampir tersedak waktu dikomentari begitu. Apalagi ketika ia menengok, Minsoo ternyata sedang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat dengan senyum teduh yang tak juga lepas. Tangannya bergerak menepuk punggung Yein, memintanya untuk meneguk air kepalanya pelan-pelan.</p><p>“Dasar ceroboh.”</p><p>(Perut Yein rasanya bergejolak mendengar bagaimana Minsoo mengatainya ceroboh dengan nada paling lembut yang bisa disebutkan seseorang.)</p><p>Minsoo mengekori Yein kemana-mana. Ikut berterimakasih pada ibu-ibu di rumah ujung yang memesan telur bebek pada Yein, membantu mengangkat keranjang hasil panen ke pinggir, ikut menikmati rantang makan siang Yein di dangau…, semua ia lakukan seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah terpisah sekian lama.</p><p>Pekerjaan Yein berakhir ketika langit berubah jingga. Wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus karena hari itu panas luar biasa tapi wajahnya puas karena semua berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Minsoo yang mengekori seharian diam-diam merasa bangga. Yein kecil bisa menangis kalau disuruh bekerja banyak dan seringkali jatuh kalau mengangkat keranjang kecil. Minsoo lah yang biasanya turun tangan dan membantunya supaya Yein tidak perlu pulang dengan mata sembap dan baju kotor.</p><p>Rasanya aneh ketika mereka berdua berjalan bersisian dengan bahu yang sesekali bersinggungan. Tak ada kata yang bertukar dan Yein terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Minsoo yang sesekali melirik tak pula tega memecah lamunan tersebut jadi ia putuskan kalau hari ini, cukup sampai seperti ini saja ia berusaha mendekati Yein lagi.</p><p>(Sebagian hatinya berharap Yein sudah melupakan hal yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu dan memberinya maaf.)</p><p>*</p><p>Minsoo datang lagi esok harinya.</p><p>“Asyik, pacaran.” Hwanhee berseloroh sembarangan lalu kabur sebelum Yein sempat menjitak adiknya. Dongyeol hanya senyum-senyum dari pintu rumahnya. Mendorong ayunan kain adiknya yang terikat di pintu sambil sebelah tangannya menyuapi diri dengan keripik dari toples yang berkarat.</p><p>“Hari ini aku kuliah.” Yein mengusap tengkuknya bingung. Ransel digendong di punggung dan kemejanya wangi pelicin pakaian. Tangan Minsoo terulur merapikan anak rambut Yein yang naik seperti antena kecil dan setelahnya, Yein refleks memegangi kepalanya sendiri.</p><p>“Tahu. Kemarin aku tanya bang Sooil katanya aku boleh ikut mengantar.”</p><p>“Dua jam bolak-balik. Tempatnya jauh.”</p><p>“Tahu kok. Enggak apa-apa, Yein. Aku pengen lihat tempat kuliahnya. Nanti sekalian bantu bang Sooil ngasuh keponakannya sementara dia nganterin barang-barang.”</p><p>Yein jadi tak punya alasan lain untuk menolak. Jadilah mereka berdua duduk bersempit-sempit di bak terbuka dengan kaki yang dilipat. Bahu-bahu mereka beradu dan rambut mereka berterbangan karena angin kencang. Minsoo sesekali melirik ke samping, hingga tak sengaja ia tertawa begitu melihat Yein yang terakuk-akuk menahan kantuk. Meski masih pagi, yang namanya matahari tetap panas. Jadilah Minsoo mengambil satu sawi putih dari keranjang dan menutupi Yein agar tidak kesilauan.</p><p>Ketika mobil berhenti, Yein terbangun hingga kepala belakangnya nyaris terbentur. Untungnya Minsoo sigap menahannnya dengan telapak tangan. Yein yang masih setengah mengantuk mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mengucek matanya untuk mengusir sisa-sisa kantuk yang masih menggelayuti mata.</p><p>(Seperti biasa, Minsoo mengulum senyum dibuatnya.)</p><p>Sooil menghentikan mobilnya di ujung jalan. Mengeluarkan kepala sambil menepuk pintu mobil dengan ucapan ‘selamat belajar’ pada Yein yang membalas dengan gestur hormat. Minsoo ikut turun dari sana. Bersiap-siap untuk pindah ke depan alih-alih duduk di bak terbuka sendirian.</p><p>“Aku pergi dulu, ya?” Yein melambai pada Minsoo. Ia benarkan posisi ransel dibahunya lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya agar tak ada debu yang menempel.</p><p>“Bentar,” Minsoo membuka <em>baseball cap</em>-nya lalu memindahkannya ke kepala Yein. “Biar mukanya nggak kayak kepiting rebus kalau kena panas.”</p><p>Yein tertawa mendengar alasan aneh tersebut. “Minsoo, kalau kamu lupa, aku ini anak petani. Setiap hari aku panas-panasan.”</p><p>“Memangnya kalau biasa panas-panasan berarti nggak apa-apa ngebiarin kamu mukanya merah banget masuk kelas? Kalau kamu malah disuruh pulang karena dikira demam gimana?”</p><p>“Mana ada yang kayak gitu!” Yein mendenguskan tawa. “Tapi makasih deh. Aku pakai, ya, topinya? Nanti aku balikin.”</p><p>“Nggak usah dibalikin.” Minsoo menggeleng cepat. “Pakai aja nggak apa-apa.”</p><p>“Terus topi kamu?”</p><p>“Nggak apa-apa. Pake aja ya, Yeing? Jangan ditolak.”</p><p>Yein mengiyakan tanpa banyak perlawanan.</p><p>*</p><p>Butuh waktu untuk Yein benar-benar lepas di depan Minsoo. Kecanggungan mereka yang muncul akibat bertahun-tahun berpisah lambat laun digantikan dengan gestur akrab serta obrolan-obrolan yang tak lagi dipaksa ada. Yein juga tak lagi kaku dan lebih banyak tertawa bersama Minsoo. Sesekali kelepasan mengeluh lalu buru-buru tutup mulut begitu sadar Minsoo memandanginya dengan ekspresi gemas.</p><p>“Waktu abang pergi, ada yang nangis berhari-hari sambil megangin nintendo.” Hwanhee menyuplai informasi waktu Minsoo main ke rumah Yein dan duduk di teras depan sambil memakan kacang rebus. “Bang Yein nggak mau pergi sekolah sampai bapak ngancem sepedanya mau digadai buat beli burung.”</p><p>“Hwanhee!” Yein melotot pada adik sepupunya itu. Merah merambati muka ketika sadar aib masa lalunya sedang dibongkar secara gamblang oleh yang bersangkutan.</p><p>“Oh, ya? Terus gimana?” Minsoo menatap Hwanhee penuh minat. Yein memukulnya pelan dan Minsoo hanya mengelus bekas pukulannya sambil tertawa senang.</p><p>“Udah lewat. Nggak usah dibahas.”</p><p>“Tapi seru. Kata Dongyeol, bang Yein nangis soalnya dia suka sama bang Minsoo tapi abangnya pergi.”</p><p>“Yein suka sama abang?”</p><p>“Jangan dengerin bocah dua, deh!” Yein berseru panik. “Mereka aja umurnya entah berapa pasti pada halu!”</p><p>“Heh, kita tuh cuma beda dua tahun, Bang!” Hwanhee menjulurkan lidah. “Waktu kalian sebelas tahun kami tuh sembilan tahun! Udah nggak bego-bego amat.”</p><p>“Tapi bener kamu nangis?” Minsoo yang sejak tadi fokus pada Hwanhee tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah untuk menatap Yein yang tertegun karena tiba-tiba dipandangi dengan intens. “Sampai nggak sekolah?”</p><p>Hwanhee (untungnya) sadar diri untuk tidak mengganggu suasana rikuh yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka. Yang paling muda meraup kacang sebisanya lalu memakai sendal jepitnya asal sebelum lari ke rumah depan tempat Dongyeol tinggal.</p><p>“Ya, waktu itu aku sedih beneran tahu-tahu kamu harus pergi. Padahal janjinya kita temenan terus tapi kamu pergi juga,” Yein setengah menerawang mengingat waktu itu. “Dipikir-pikir naif juga, ya? Padahal wajar aja kamu pergi. Kamu nggak tinggal di sini dan waktu itu cuma libur sekolah dua minggu. Tapi aku udah keburu senang dapat sahabat baru yang baik banget dan ngejaga aku. Bodoh juga, ya? Bisa-bisanya aku marah besar ke kamu sampai nggak mau dateng ke rumah nenek buat anterin kamu sama Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.”</p><p>“Emang aku sepenting itu, ya?”</p><p>Yein bertanya-tanya mengenai makna di balik pertanyaan Minsoo tapi ia putuskan tak ada gunanya melihat terlalu jauh sesuatu yang mungkin saja tak berarti banyak. “Penting. Kamu, Jinhyuk, Wooseok, kalian semua penting. Kalian yang mau temenan sama aku walaupun yang lain lebih seneng jahatin kamu.”</p><p>“Kalau gitu, pas Wooseok merantau kamu nangis?”</p><p>“Nggak. Kan dia sekolah.”</p><p>“Aku juga sekolah. Kenapa aku ditangisin terus dia enggak?”</p><p>“Karena aku udah dewasa waktu Wooseok pergi dan waktu sama kamu aku masih bocah sebelas tahun.”</p><p>“Apakah sedih cuma milik bocah sebelas tahun?”</p><p>Yein terdiam. “Mungkin karena Wooseok pasti pulang ke sini karena rumahnya di sini. Wooseok nggak pernah datang terus tahu-tahu pergi. Beda sama kamu. Waktu kamu pergi, nggak ada yang berani jawab kapan kamu balik.”</p><p>Minsoo terdiam mendengar jawaban tersebut. “Yeing—“</p><p>“Bener aja, ‘kan? Kamu nggak pernah balik walaupun aku yakin sekolahmu selalu ada libur setiap semesternya.”</p><p>“Soal itu,” Minsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Aku takut balik ke sini.”</p><p>Yein terdengar kaget mendengarnya. “Takut? Takut kenapa?”</p><p>“Takut kalau aku ke sini, kamu masih marah dan nggak mau lagi temenan sama aku,” Minsoo menggaruk pelipisnya sembari terkekeh canggung. “Aku kepikiran terus waktu aku pamit ke kalian terus kamu bilang aku bohong dan pulang. Waktu itu rasanya sedih banget.”</p><p>Keduanya berpandangan lalu pecah dalam tawa yang kompak.</p><p>“Anak kecil kenapa drama banget, ya?”</p><p>“Nggak tahu,” Yein tergelak. “Nggak ngerti. Kenapa, ya?”</p><p>“Yeing.”</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Kalau semester depannya waktu itu aku balik, kamu bakal mau temuin aku atau enggak?”</p><p>Yein berpikir sebentar. “Kayaknya mau.”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Karena kamu teman yang berharga buatku,” Yein berdeham pelan. “Maksudnya…, duh, ya gitu. Cuma kamu yang mikir nggak apa-apa anak laki-laki main masak-masakan terus bilang ke mereka yang gangguin aku kalau chef terkenal kebanyakan lelaki. Kamu juga nggak masalah lihat aku yang sedikit-sedikit tersandung atau bajuku yang banyak warna-warna terang.”</p><p>“Karena dari dulu nenek ngajarin laki-laki itu dilihat dari sikapnya. Bukan dari apa mainannya atah baju apa yang dia pakai.”</p><p>“Aku berterimakasih banget soal itu,” Yein menatap Minsoo bersungguh-sungguh. “Kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin aku masih ngerasa kalau aku kayak yang mereka bilang.”</p><p>“Nggak suka main bola atau berantem bukan berarti lemah,” Minsoo berdecak tak senang. “Yein nggak lemah. Justru Yein kuat banget karena berhasil jadi diri sendiri di saat mereka semua maksa kamu buat ngikutin gaya mereka.” Lelaki itu menatap Yein lekat-lekat lalu terpetalah senyum kecil dibibirnya. “Yein hebat banget.”</p><p>“Kamu bisa nggak, sih, jangan dikit-dikit muji?”</p><p>“Yeing hebaaat!”</p><p>“Go Minsoo.”</p><p>“Apa?” Minsoo tergelak. “Memangnya salah ngomong sesuatu yang sebenarnya? Kata nenek kita nggak boleh bohong.”</p><p>“Aku nggak nyuruh bohong. Aku bilang jangan enteng banget mulutnya ngasih pujian.”</p><p>“Kamu nggak suka?”</p><p>“Bukan nggak suka, sih. Cuma apa, ya? Kayak… aneh dengernya. Kenapa aku dipuji?”</p><p>“Biasain,” Minsoo menepuk kepala Yein pelan. “Karena kamu pantes dapetin pujian kayak gitu. Eh, kepala kamu panas. Sekarang kalau panas gitu udah nggak mimisan lagi?”</p><p>“Kamu inget soal itu?”</p><p>“Justru kalau lupa malah aneh nggak, sih?” Minsoo mengulum senyum. “Kamu mimisan di depan aku terus kita semua panik jadi Wooseok ngegendong kamu ke rumahku karena takut kalau pulang kita semua bakal dimarahin.”</p><p>“Kangen juga, ya, main berempat,” Yein menghela napas. “Kenapa, ya, dua orang itu mesti kayak sekarang hubungannya?”</p><p>“Aku belum denger banyak dari Jinhyuk tapi aku tahu mereka putus karena apa,” Minsoo mengingat percakapannya saat pertama kali sampai waktu itu. “Rasanya sedih kalau menjauh karena salah paham padahal mereka begitu karena saling memikirkan satu sama lain.”</p><p>Yein menatap Minsoo tiba-tiba. Ada pandangan penuh harap di sana.</p><p>“Kenapa, Yein?”</p><p>“Kamu mau bantu aku nggak?”</p><p>“Pasti aku bantu.”</p><p>“Aku belum bilang aku mau minta bantuan apa.”</p><p>“Oh, bener juga,” Minsoo tergelak. “Oke. Yein mau apa?”</p><p>“Bikin mereka baikan lagi,” Yein mengucapkannya dengan nada penuh tekad. “Jinhyuk, Wooseok… aku pengen mereka baikan lagi. Rasanya aneh nggak bisa ketemu mereka bersamaan. Wooseok juga jaraaang banget kelihatan sejak waktu itu. Aku mau ketemu Wooseok aja harus ke rumahnya.”</p><p>“Separah itu?”</p><p>“Katanya susah,” Yein berubah murung. “Setiap sisi tempat ini punya kenangan sama Jinhyuk.”</p><p>“Termasuk sungai kecil di tepian sawah punya keluarga bang Jinhoo? Atau batu gede di lapangan tentara depan rumah Jjangyeon yang bikin Jinhyuk jidatnya robek dan dijahit? Itu kenangan juga?”</p><p>“Kenangan tetap kenangan. Walaupun isinya jelek.”</p><p>“Buat apa nginget kenangan jelek?”</p><p>“Bukan kenangannya tapi orangnya,” Yein mengalihkan pandangan dari Minsoo. “Bukan dendam, tapi memang nggak bisa ngelupain orang dalam kenangan itu.”</p><p>Percakapan itu harusnya sedih tapi entah kenapa Minsoo merasa dadanya menghangat.</p><p>*</p><p>“Baru pulang?”</p><p>Minsoo yang baru melintasi ruang keluarga tersenyum begitu menyadari neneknya berjalan ke luar kamar dengan bantuan tongkat. Lekas ia mendekat dan menjaga neneknya dari samping. Berjaga agar tubuh kurusnya tidak tiba-tiba limbung atau terpeleset karena lantai kayu mereka yang licin.</p><p>“Tadi di rumah Yein aja, Nek. Bantu Yein metik cabe sama ke tempat bang Sooil. Dia abis panen jagung banyak terus kita semua pesta <em>popcorn</em>.”</p><p>“Ah, <em>popcorn</em>,” wanita itu tersenyum kecil. “Kakekmu suka sekali <em>popcorn</em> pahit.”</p><p>“Kok pahit?”</p><p>“Terlalu asin. Nenek pikir itu garam rasa <em>popcorn</em>.”</p><p>Minsoo tergelak dibuatnya.</p><p>Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah. Neneknya di atas sofa kulit berwarna gelap dan Minsoo di bawahnya. Sebuah permadani berwarna merah cokelat bergambar banyak bunga dan sulur-sulur daunnya. Tangan Minsoo diletakkan pada lutut sang nenek. Sesekali bergerak memijat tungkainya dan bertanya apakah di sana sakit atau tidak.</p><p>“Nenek nggak sakit. Memang kakinya saja sudah terlalu lama dipakai,” tawa wanita itu selalu terdengar hangat dan menyenangkan di telinga Minsoo. Membuatnya merasa nyaman hanya dengan mendengarnya. “Beomdeuk, sudah makan?”</p><p>“Sudah, Nek,” pemuda itu mengangguk. “Tadi di tempat Yein makan nasi pakai ikan sawah yang kecil-kecil itu digoreng. Enak banget, Nek.”</p><p>“Beomdeuk suka? Kalau suka nanti nenek carikan untuk dibawa pulang.”</p><p>“Nggak usah repot, Nek. Nenek tenang-tenang aja di rumah. Di luar panas nanti kulit cantiknya kenapa-napa.”</p><p>Wanita itu mendenguskan tawa. “Halah, sudah tua mana ada cantik-cantik. Mulutmu itu, juga kakekmu, suka sekali bicara tanpa dipikir.”</p><p>“Genetik, Nek. Suka memuji yang cantik-cantik.”</p><p>“Yein juga?”</p><p>“Kok Yein?” Minsoo agak kaget mendengarnya. <em>Kenapa tahu-tahu Yein muncul di percakapan mereka?</em></p><p>“Dulu kamu setiap pulang main-main sama Jinhyuk, Wooseok, Yein, masih bau panas sudah semangat cerita ke nenek. Tapi yang diceritakan Yein begini, Yein begitu.”</p><p>“Masa, sih, Nek?”</p><p>“Nenek sudah pikun tapi nenek tidak akan lupa sama cucu nenek.”</p><p>Setelah ia pikir-pikir, dulu ia memang senang sekali menceritakan Yein. Ketimbang Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang bertengkar terus, rasanya lebih seru membicarakan Yein yang paling kecil dan selalu ceroboh. Minsoo selalu merasa seperti seorang kakak lelaki yang menjaga adik kecilnya yang sedang ikut-ikutan bermain. Dulu. Namun sekarang, ia cukup yakin kalau perasaannya sama sekali bukan perasaan seorang kakak yang ingin menjaga adiknya.</p><p>“Iya, sih. Dulu Yein paling kecil, Nek. Jadi Minsoo yang jagain.”</p><p>“Karena yang dua lagi sibuk berkelahi, ya? Aneh sekali Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Nenek dengar dari mamanya Hwanhee mereka belum juga selesai berkelahi. Sudah berapa tahun tidak tegur sapa. Betul-betul perangai buruk.”</p><p>Bahkan neneknya tahu. Hal yang bisa diasumsikan kalau penduduk desa ini tahu perkara keduanya. Namun kembali lagi, apa yang penduduk desa ini tidak tahu? Ia ingat seseorang pernah bilang (ibunya Hwanhee? Gyujin?) kalau di desa ini, satu jarum jatuh di atas tumpukan jerami, gemanya sampai ke rumah Gyujin yang notabene letaknya paling ujung. Sebuah analogi yang aneh tapi disetujui semua orang karena tak ada rahasia di desa mereka ini.</p><p>“Eh, Nek, nenek sama kakek pernah bertengkar nggak, sih?”</p><p>“Ya pasti pernah,” wanita itu setengah menerawang. “Nenek kalau bertengkar sama kakekmu, bisa sampai mengancam mau pulang ke rumah buyutmu. Lalu nanti kakekmu dan mulutnya itu yang merayu-rayu supaya nenek tidak merajuk lagi.”</p><p>“Waktu kakek disuruh kerja ke luar kota yang berapa bulan dulu, nenek gimana bisa bertahannya?”</p><p>“Ya, doa,” wanita itu menjawab dengan nada sederhana. “Mendoakan kakekmu setiap waktu, mengirimkan surat selagi bisa, lalu merawat kembang di depan rumah. Supaya nanti kalau kakekmu pulang, rumah wangi dan indah.”</p><p>“Kalau kangen gimana, Nek?”</p><p>“Ya, bagus?”</p><p>“Neeek!” Minsoo tergelak. “Maksudnya bukan itu. Kan kalau berjauhan suka kangen terus merasa khawatir. Kalau aneh-aneh bagaimana?”</p><p>“Kalau sayang, harus percaya,” wanita itu bergerak maju untuk mengelus kepala cucunya. “Perasaan tidak selemah itu, Beomdeuk. Kalau ada yang paling kuat, itu adalah perasaan dua orang yang saling berkasihsayang. Jarak, waktu, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kasih sayang. Cucu nenek sudah lama tidak menengok, apakah tiba-tiba nenek sudah tidak sayang? Nenek selalu sayang sama Beomdeuk.”</p><p>“Karena aku cucu nenek. Kalau konteksnya dua orang yang bukan keluarga?”</p><p>“Jinhyuk memangnya tidak berteman lagi sama kamu kemarin?”</p><p>“Masih, Nek.”</p><p>“Yein tidak mau menyapa lagi waktu kamu datang?”</p><p>“Disapa. Ini kan sudah berapa hari main sama Yein.”</p><p>“Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi tetap berteman. Tandanya apa?”</p><p>Minsoo menunggu jawaban neneknya.</p><p>“Tandanya kasih sayang tidak terbatas jarak dan waktu.”</p><p>*</p><p>Pembicaraan dengan neneknya malam itu memberikan cahaya baru baginya. Yein sampai kebingungan karena keesokan harinya, Minsoo jadi yang paling semangat menjalankan misi memperbaiki hubungan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.</p><p>Untuk masalah pertama, Minsoo mendapat tugas untuk mendatangi Wooseok. Kali ini ia tidak mengekori Yein ke kampusnya hingga Sooil yang biasanya dapat teman bekerja jadi berdukacita. Pagi setelah sarapan dengan neneknya, ia langsung pamit ke rumah Wooseok dan disambut dengan bahagia oleh ibu dari kawan akrabnya itu.</p><p>“Bisa-bisanya aku udah seminggu ke sini kamu nggak pernah kelihatan.” Begitu komentar pertama Minsoo waktu Wooseok keluar kamar untuk menemuinya. Lelaki yang ditemui hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingnya. Merek bertukar kabar dan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai hidup masing-masing. Es teh manisnya bahkan habis dua kali saking serunya mereka mengobrol.</p><p>Butuh berapa waktu hingga Minsoo berhasil menyinggung soal Jinhyuk. Sama seperti Jinhyuk, ekspresi Wooseok juga berubah sendu. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya mengenai hubungan keduanya yang langsung dibalas dengan pengelakan.</p><p>“Aku tahu kalian pernah pacaran terus putus karena Jinhyuk. Dia cerita.”</p><p>“Oh, dia cerita ya kalau aku dicampakkan begitu saja?”</p><p>“Iya. Katanya kalau nggak gitu kamu mau batalin kuliah di luar dan mau satu kampus aja sama di di kota sebelah.”</p><p>Wooseok terdiam sesaat lalu dengan lirih bertanya lagi. “Dia bilang begitu?”</p><p>“Iya. Dia nggak mau jadi penghalang buat masa depan kamu. Katanya, kesempatan nggak datang dua kali untuk para orang desa.”</p><p>Wooseok tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi tapi Minsoo tahu ia berpikir keras. Baik Jinhyuk dan Wooseok memang sama-sama keras kepala tapi ia tahu pasti, kedua temannya tak akan menutup mata perkara kebenaran.</p><p>“Yein bilang dia sedih hubungan kalian jadi memburuk. Padahal dulu kalian akrab banget.”</p><p>Mendengar penuturan Minsoo barusan, mau tak mau Wooseok mengulas senyum tipis. “Akrab banget sampai kita nggak sapaan karena sendalku dilempar ke sungai sama Jinhyuk dulu.”</p><p>“Tapi kamu yang pertama terjun ke sungai waktu Jinhyuk jatuh dan waktu itu dia belum bisa berenang.”</p><p>“Galah nggak berguna. Padahal sungainya dangkal.” Wooseok mengatainya tanpa beban tapi ada ekspresi yang sarat kerinduan pada wajahnya. Minsoo mengulum senyum. Pada akhirnya mengerti kalau kata-kata neneknya soal kasih sayang yang tak mengenal jarak dan waktu, juga perkataan Yein soal kenangan yang tak bisa lepas itu sesungguhnya terjadi pada mereka semua.</p><p>Ada sesuatu yang tidak akan berubah meski belasan tahun telah lewat.</p><p>Wooseok tidak bilang apa pun soal janji berbaikan tapi dari ekspresinya, Minsoo tahu betul kalau teman akrabnya itu memikirkan informasi yang ia berikan. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk buru-buru menyampaikan kabar ini pada Yein. Makanya ketika sore tiba, ia lekas pamit pada Wooseok karena sebentar lagi Yein kembali.</p><p>“Kamu balik kapan?” Wooseok bertanya saat mengantar Minsoo ke pintu depan.</p><p>“Jumat ini. Kenapa?”</p><p>“Jangan pergi dengan urusan yang belum selesai lagi,” ucapan Wooseok terdengar menggantung tapi Minsoo merasa ia mengerti maksudnya apa. “Jangan kayak gue sama galah nggak berguna itu.”</p><p>“Ada sesuatu yang belum selesai emang menurut lo?”</p><p>“Yein,” Wooseok memang tak biasa dengan basa-basi jadi langsung saja ia utarakan maksudnya. “Apa dulu bahasa lo? Selusin tahun? Ini sudah lebih dari selusin tahun, jangan bikin anak orang nggak bisa ngebuka hati. Di sini banyak yang suka sama dia.”</p><p>“Nggak usah cemas. Aku pasti bilang sama Yein,” Minsoo tersenyum kecil. “Nggak bakal pergi sambil berantem lagi. Lagipula, dulu kita masih kecil banget. Mana nyadar kalau dulu itu, rasanya yang seperti ini?”</p><p>“Tapi aku penasaran, selama ini, apa ada orang lain?”</p><p>Minsoo terkekeh.</p><p>“Nggak ada yang mirip kelinci lucu di kota.”</p><p>Setelah berpamitan dengan Wooseok, Minsoo dengan niat menunggu di persimpangan jalan tempat Sooil biasa menurunkan Yein. Maka ketika mobil dengan bak terbuka itu muncul dan berhenti dengan suara rem yang belum diminyaki, ekspresi Minsoo berubah cerah menyambut Yein yang terlihat lelah. Tangannya bergerak menepuk kepala Yein dan mengucapkan ‘welcome home’ pada yang lebih muda. Sooil sampai bersiul-siul menggoda mereka berdua yang mana membuat Minsoo balik bersiul dan Yein hanya berdecak dengan muka memerah.</p><p>“Aku udah ketemu Wooseok,” Minsoo yang tidak sabaran langsung saja bercerita sambil tangannya membenarkan letak topinya yang dipakai Yein. “Bener, kan, cuma salah paham aja.”</p><p>“Terus gimana?”</p><p>“Kayaknya boleh deh kita coba kumpulin mereka biar bisa ngobrol lagi.”</p><p>“Ajakin ketemuan berempat aja kali, ya?” Yein berpikir sejenak. “Tapi ngapain, ya, ketemu tahu-tahu berempat?”</p><p>“Bisa diatur, sih.” Yein berpikir sejenak. Tangannya mengayun-ayun di samping tubuhnya selama mereka berjalan bersisian. Minsoo yang menyadari hal tersebut jadi menunduk. Memperhatikan gaya jalan Yein yang mirip kanak-kanak lalu tersenyum geli. Tangannya gatal sekali ingin mengambil tangan itu tapi ia tahan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Belum saatnya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Minsoo dan Yein menikmati sekali permainan ekspresi Jinhyuk yang murni terkejut saat mereka berkumpul di dekat kebun cabe milik keluarga Somi.</p><p>“Sebentar,” Entah pada siapa Jinhyuk mengatakan itu yang jelas ia menarik Minsoo menjauh dan melotot pada kawan akrabnya itu. “Kok bisa ada Wooseok?”</p><p>“Ya, emangnya bakal selesai cuma bertiga aja?” Minsoo pura-pura tidak mengerti. “Patroli di kebun nggak bakal selesai kalau bertiga. Lagian, kasihan kalau kamu mesti sendirian.”</p><p>“Dia nggak tahu, ya, aku ikut?”</p><p>“Tahu.”</p><p>“Terus kok tetap ikut?”</p><p>“Mungkin nggak marah lagi sama kamu?”</p><p>Sesaat, Jinhyuk termenung. “Masa iya dia nggak marah lagi sama aku?”</p><p>“Wooseok udah tahu alasan kamu minta pisah.”</p><p>Jinhyuk terkejut. “Kamu bilang?”</p><p>“Dia nyinggung soal itu, ya udah,” Minsoo mengangkat bahu. “Aku nggak tahu-tahu mengadu kok.”</p><p>“Terus reaksinya gimana?”</p><p>“Kenapa nggak tanya aja sendiri sama orangnya?” Nada bicara Minsoo membuat Jinhyuk melengos malas. Tahu betul sedang di atas angin jadi dengan seenaknya jadi menggoda Jinhyuk.</p><p>Selesai dengan diskusinya, mereka berdua kembali pada Yein dan Wooseok yang sedang mengobrol santai. Keduanya berhenti ketika Jinhyuk dan Minsoo datang lalu kembali pada ekspresi datar masing-masingnya.</p><p>“Makasih udah mau bantu, ya, temen-temen. Kasihan keluarganya Somi. Panennya diganggu terus. Somi curiganya ini kerjaan mantan pacar dari pacarnya sekarang. Soalnya cabenya jadi menghitam dan layu.”</p><p>“Perempuan memang menyeramkan,” Wooseok berdecak tak senang. “Perkara cinta aja bisa tega ngerusak panen orang.”</p><p>Minsoo yang tidak mengerti jadi mengernyit bingung. “Bentar, maksudnya gimana?”</p><p>“Oh, kamu nggak tahu, ya?” Yein yang membantu menjelaskan. “Kalau perempuan sedang datang bulan, nggak boleh masuk ladang cabe apalagi megang pohonnya. Nanti bisa layu dan cabenya menghitam.”</p><p>“....mitos?”</p><p>“Kalau mitos, Somi nggak bakal minta tolong kita patroli, bego.” Jinhyuk geleng-geleng kepala. “Walaupun kedengerannya nggak masuk akal, tapi kenyataannya begitu.”</p><p>Meskipun Minsoo masih belum menemukan logika dari kejadian tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Yein menjelaskan kemana dan kemana mereka harus menelusuri juga tempat persembunyian di ujung yang isinya gudang peralatan keluarga Jeon. Untuk alasan keselamatan, mereka akan berpencar menjadi dua tim: Yein dan Minsoo, lalu Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.</p><p>“Ada yang keberatan?”</p><p>(Minsoo dan Yein mati-matian menahan tawa waktu Jinhyuk takut-takut melirik Wooseok yang tak mengatakan apa-apa.)</p><p>“Ya udah, silakan jalan, ya? Aku sama Minsoo ke arah sana, kalian berdua yang ke deket penampungan air. Nggak apa-apa, ‘kan?”</p><p>“Oke,” Jinhyuk mengangguk cepat. “Terus jam berapa ketemu lagi dan dimana?”</p><p>“Kalau udah terang, datang lagi ke sini. Nanti kita pulang sama-sama,” Yein menjeda kalimatnya. “Kecuali ada yang pengen pulang berdua aja.”</p><p>Jinhyuk melemparkan tatapan horor pada Yein yang mendadak iseng. Di sebelahnya, Minsoo menepuk punggung Yein dengan bangga.</p><p>Mereka berdua sengaja jalan lebih dahulu supaya Jinhyuk tidak panik kalau ditunggui. Betul saja, setelah agak jauh, baru pemuda tinggi itu berani bergerak dan dengan canggung mengajak Wooseok ikut bergerak. Keduanya berjalan bersisian dengan masing-masing memegang senter. Sesekali Jinhyuk melirik ke arah Wooseok yang terlihat biasa-biasa aja meski harus berjalan bersamanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk mengusir canggung dengan deham yang malah menarik perhatian Wooseok karena pemuda yang lebih pendek menoleh hingga mata mereka bersitatap. “Flu?”</p><p>“Eh, enggak!” Jinhyuk terbata tapi berhasil menjawab. “Keselek.”</p><p>“Oh.” Begitu saja respon Wooseok lalu ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Jinhyuk mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya membuat percakapan tak berlanjut seperti itu.</p><p>“Kamu…, kurusan.”</p><p>Wooseok berhenti berjalan dan Jinhyuk kembali diserang perasaan panik.</p><p>“Nggak bisa makan kalau lagi stress nugas. Akhirnya kebawa-bawa sampai sekarang.”</p><p>“Makannya nggak bener, ya?” Nada Jinhyuk melunak dan ekspresinya sarat kekhawatiran. Wooseok tertegun. Sadar betul kalau yang dikatakan Minsoo semuanya benar. Lelaki ini, lelaki yang sekian tahun lalu mencampakkannya tanpa kata dan membuatnya tak ingin keluar rumah setiap kembali ke desa ternyata masih bisa membuat dadanya hangat hanya dengan ekspresinya.</p><p>“Kenapa nggak bilang kalau alasannya begitu?”</p><p>“Karena kamu pasti akan keras kepala dan nyari alasan lain.”</p><p>“Poin yang bagus,” Wooseok tertawa lalu menunduk. Jinhyuk memang mengenalnya begitu baik. “Kenapa diem aja waktu aku menjauh dan marah?”</p><p>“Siapa yang nggak marah diputusin tiba-tiba? Aku…, tahu aku yang salah.”</p><p>Keduanya jatuh dalam hening yang panjang. Cahaya senter yang tadinya lurus pada jalan setapak yang kiri-kanannya dihiasi tanaman cabai kini jatuh ke tanah. Si empunya senter tak lagi fokus pada pekerjaan mereka karena sekarang, ekspresi dan isi hati masing-masing jauh lebih penting dari mencari oknum di balik penghancur panen cabai keluarga Jeon.</p><p>“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok meneguk ludahnya. “Setelah aku—“</p><p>“Nggak ada,” Jinhyuk menggeleng mantap. “Nggak pernah ada. Cuma kamu. <em>Selalu kamu</em>.”</p><p>“Masih?”</p><p>“Masih.”</p><p>Keduanya bertukar senyum. Agak lama mereka berdiri saling tatap tanpa mengatakan apa-apa hingga Wooseok mengambil satu langkah berani untuk memapas jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh.</p><p>“Aku juga.”</p><p>(Wooseok memejamkan mata ketika Jinhyuk mencium puncak kepalanya selagi ia membenamkan muka pada bidang bahu mantan kekasihnya itu.)</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“Menurut kamu, mereka udah baikan apa belum?”</p><p>“Palingan udah. Jinhyuk nggak bakal betah diem-dieman lama,” Minsoo terkekeh membayangkan kepanikan Jinhyuk. “Lagipula mereka nggak cocok diem-dieman.”</p><p>“Setuju,” Yein ikut mengiyakan. “Rasanya sayang kalau mereka berjauhan cuma karena salah paham. Aku senang mereka bisa sama-sama.”</p><p>“Aku juga,” Minsoo rasanya selalu ‘iya’ untuk apapun yang Yein katakan tapi kali ini iya betulan sepenuh hati menyetujui. “Rasanya senang melihat orang yang dekat kita berbahagia.”</p><p>“Semoga Minsoo juga bisa bahagia terus, ya? Dimana pun dan apa pun yang nantinya kamu lakukan, semoga kamu selalu ingat untuk bahagia.”</p><p>“Selama aku inget Yein, aku nggak bakal lupa bahagia.”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>Yein yang sedang berjalan santai tahu-tahu berhenti. Ekspresinya kaget bukan main karena tahu-tahu Minsoo berkata demikian. Ketika ia menatap Minsoo, yang ia temukan hanyalah ekspresi teduh khasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis yang tak dapat Yein tebak maksudnya.</p><p>“Maksudnya gimana?”</p><p>“Yein, aku minta maaf, ya? Karena nggak pernah balik sejak waktu itu. Aku udah bilang alasannya tapi rasanya nggak adil kalau aku nggak minta maaf sungguh-sungguh. Aku tahu sekarang kita udah baik-baik aja dan sepakat kalau waktu itu cuma ngambek-ngambekan bocah. Tapi rasanya, ada yang ngeganjel kalau nggak diomongin banget.”</p><p>“Minsoo, beneran nggak apa-apa, kok? Waktu kamu pergi, aku emang marah tapi bukan yang marah sampai nggak mau temenan lagi.”</p><p>“Aku tahu. Aku tahu banget. Yein baik banget nggak mungkin nggak maafin. Tapi tetep aja, maaf, ya, Yein?”</p><p>“Aneh banget deh kita jadi maaf-maafan.”</p><p>“Dimaafin nggak, nih?”</p><p>“Apa kita salaman biar kamu tahu aku beneran maafin?”</p><p>“Boleh.”</p><p>Ketika Yein mengulurkan tangan, Minsoo menyambutnya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan salaman mereka hingga keduanya tertawa-tawa. Agak lama mereka begitu hingga Yein berhenti tertawa dan menyadari tangannya tak kunjung dilepas tapi Minsoo sudah berhenti menggoyangkan tangannya.</p><p>“Udah? Ayo, patroli lagi!”</p><p>“Oke.”</p><p>Tangannya tak kunjung dilepas.</p><p>“Minsoo?”</p><p>“Senternya dipegang pakai tangan kanan, ‘kan?” Minsoo bertanya sambil mengedikkan dagu ke tangan kanan Yein. “Kalau gitu tangan kirinya dipinjem dulu, ya?” Ia angkat tangan Yein yang ia genggam lalu menautkan jemari-jemari mereka hingga Yein sampai kehilangan kata-kata.</p><p>“Eh, ngapain gandengan? Kan kita nggak nyebrang jalan??” Suara Yein agak panik dan wajahnya memerah lagi. Pupilnya bergerak-gerak bingung dan tanpa perlu ditanya sudah pasti orang tahu kalau jantungnya menggila.</p><p>“Nggak boleh, ya?”</p><p>“Y-ya boleh, sih?” Yein terbata-bata menjawabnya. Mukanya mungkin sudah semerah tomat waupun di atas sana tidak ada matahari yang menjadi pemicunya. “Tapi kenapa harus gandengan?”</p><p>“Karena aku mau.”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Yein, jangan banyak tanya.” Minsoo tertawa canggung. Ia bawa tangan mereka yang bertaut pada dada kirinya dan membiarkan Yein merasakan degupnya yang menggila. Yang lebih muda tertegun. Pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya hingga tatapan mereka beradu.</p><p>“Kok—“</p><p>“Satu lusin tahun,” Minsoo mengulangi perkataan bodohnya sekian belas tahun lalu yang selalu menyebut apa pun dua belas dengan lusin. “Nggak pernah berubah. Selalu kayak gini.”</p><p>Yein tidak mengerti mengapa ia seperti tersihir. Tangannya tak bisa lepas menyentuh dada kiri itu dan entah mengapa, ia berani untuk menarik satu tangan Minsoo yang bebas dan membawanya ke dada kirinya juga. Lengkap dengan senternya.</p><p>“Sama nggak, sih?”</p><p>Sepasang mata Minsoo yang gelap membola. Menyadari kalau bukan dirinya saja yang belingsatan setiap kali bersama-sama Yein. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sementara di tangan mereka, ada degup cepat yang terasa di sana. Menandakan rasa tak terlisankan yang digantikan dengan detak jantung yang tak akan bisa berdusta.</p><p>Entah siapa yang lebih dahulu memulai tapi hening berubah menjadi tawa yang lambat laun pecah. Menyadari keanehan masing-masing yang saling membuka hati dengan cara yang tak biasa. Minsoo cari-cari tatapan Yein untuk memastikan kalau ia tak salah baca yang dibalas Yein dengan senyuman yang mencapai mata.</p><p>Tanpa kata, selama satu lusin tahun, mereka tahu kalau tidak ada yang berubah.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>